The Adventures of the Chibis
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Hey, its the life of the Chibis and what goes on in their little life. its been about a year since Misfits has lived in the G1 era My how time flys


The Adventures of the Chibis

Chibi Jazz stood in front of his full lengh mirror making a heroic pose

"Chibi Jazz, Right hand Chibi t' Misfits th' Chibi Master is Lookin Gewd! YEAH!" he grined

He jumped out of his room and struted down the hall waving to all his Chibi friends Before hopping into the portal to Jazz's Desk drawer

"Heyya Missyfits whazup?" he said grining and hoping up on to her Desk chair

"Don't call me 'Missyfits' its Misfits.Thank you so very kindly," Misfits said as she poked through some old Adoption Papers concerning Terrablast and all the Chibi Megatrons

Chibi Jazz continued to grin " Kay, Hey Misfits ya know dat Chikin farm I got goin?" Chibi Jazz asked leaning over the back of the chair .

"Yes?"

"Wellllll somin' spooked mah hens last night I dunno wha it wus. Now I don't 'ave any eggs 'cause mah hens were in distress,"

Misfits looked up from her work

"Think it was a fox? 'Cause if it was or is Don't kill it. It could be a Kitsune trying learn and gain its great knowledge." she said

Chibi Jazz taped his chin

"I know dat.'n' I wouldn't. 'n' I 'ave a feelin dat not all da chibis were asleep"

"Chibs I don't think it was The Twins, or Chibi Sideswipe alone for that matter,"

Chibi Jazz shrugged " I didn't say it wus 'em." and he jumped off the chair and headed out for Jazz's room.

"Hiya Unca Jazz!" He said waving

Jazz waved back. " 'ows t'chicken Farm goin'?"

Chibi Jazz tilted his head "Somthin' spooked mah hens I dun't 'ave any eggs."

"wha do ya think it was?"

"Misfits think it might'ave been a fox, 'n' I can't kill a fox, it might be-a Kitsune -Fox Sprirt- ,"

"Kitsune?"

Chibi Jazz nodded

"In Japanese folklore, dese animals are believed t'possess great intelligence, long life, 'n' magical powers. Among dese is t'ability t'shapeshift inta human form; a fox is said t'learn t' do dis when it gets t'a certain age usually a hundred years or so though some tales say fifty years. Kitsune usually appear in th' shape o' a beautiful lady, a pretty young gal, or an old man, but almost never an elderly woman."

"So Misfits wouldn't want ya t'kill somethin' like tha',"

"Wait it gits bigger dan tha'. Othda powers dat humans usually attributed t' th' kitsune include possession th' ability t'generate fire from deir tails or t'breathe fire, th' power t'manifest in dreams, 'n' th' ability t'create illusions so elaborate as t'be almost indistinguishable from reality. Some tales go further still, speaking o' kitsune wit' th' ability t' bend time 'n' space, t'drive people mad, or t' take such nonhuman 'n' fantastic shapes as a tree o' incredible height or a second moon in th' sky. Occasionally kitsune are ascribed a characteristic reminiscent of vampires or succubi — these kitsune feed on th' life or spirit o' humans, generally through sexual contact,"

Chibi Jazz paused in his little kitsune lecture.

"Kitsune are often associated with th' deity o' rice known as Inari. Originally kitsune were th' messengers o' Inari, but th' line between th' two has become blurred t' th' point dat Inari is sometimes depicted as a fox. Dere is speculation t' whether there is another shint' deity who is a fox 'im or 'erself, but there aint enough info t' support dis. Kitsune c'n befound in both th' Shinto 'n' Buddhist faiths."

"Th' word _kitsune_ is often translated as fox spirit. On th' odda hand, ya shouldn't think dis t' mean dat a kitsune is not a livin' critter, or dat a kitsune is a different critter dan a fox. Th' word spirit is used in its Eastern sense, reflectin' a state o' knowledge or enlightenment. Any fox who lives sufficiently long, derefore, c'n b'a fox spirit. dere are two major types o' kitsune: th' 'myobu', or celestial fox — dose associated wit' Inari, who are presented as benevolent — 'n' th' 'nogitsune', or wild fox -literalla meanin' "field fox"-, who are often not always, presented as malicious.

Th' physical attribute kitsune are most noted fo' is deir tails — a fox may possess as many as nine o' them. Generally, an older 'n' more powerful fox will possess a greata number o' tails, 'n' some peoples say dat a fox'll only grow additional tails after dey 'ave lived fo'a thousand years. After dat period of time, th' number increases based on age 'n' wisdom -dependin' on who ya ask-. Howeva, th' foxes dat appear in folk stories almost always possess one, five, or nine tails, not any otda number."

"When a kitsune gains nine tails, its fur becomes silver, white, or gold. dese 'ky?bi no kitsune' - or"nine-tailed f'oxes"- gain th' power of infinite vision. Similar in Korea, a fox dat lives a thousand years is said t' turn into a 'kumiho' -literalla' "nine-tail fox"-, but th' Korean fox is always depicted as evil, unlike th' Japanese fox, which can be either benevolent or malevolent. Chinese folklore also contains fox spirits with many similarities t' kitsune, including th' possibility o' nine tails. dere is some evidence dat kitsune are an imported icon from China, but further textual 'n' artistic support fo' th' argument dat dey are indiginously Japanese, datin' maybe as far back as th' fifth century, B.C.E."

Jazz shook his head

"But dats jist whada website says dat Misfits found." Chibi Jazz grined " 'n' ya know Misfits don't shoot at anythin werid unless it shoots at ya"

"Chibi Ya've read 'n' breathed one t' many Misfitsisms."

Chibi Jazz shrugged "Eh, I live wit 'er its not all bad." and he trotted off to go vist the Chibi Lamborghini twins.

The Chibi twins live either with the Real Lamborhgini twins inside the little oversized play house repaited from light yellow, pink, blue and green to the same orange color of the Ark with a few touches of Red, yellow and gold on the Twins desk or in the Agentcy. Chibi Jazz smiled.

He knocked on the little plastic door to be greeted by the sound of the Chibi Twins quarreling.

Chibi Sideswipe opened the door with a smile.

"Hiya Jazz whasup?" he asked and invited Chibi Jazz in to the little house.

It had come out nice they had theirown little rooms and a kitchenette,a little room with a giant tub in it, a little den, the Baby Chibi Sideswipe's room and entertaing room. It was really Quant and even Misifts like to drop in to spend time with the Chibi twins.

"Ah Nothin' much. Somthin spooked mah hens 'n' I don't 'ave any eggs."

"Think it was'a fox or a Kitsune?" Chibi Sideswipe asked offering Chibi Jazz a soda, he took the soda and sat on the Chibi sized couch with Chibi Sideswipe who put his feet up on the Coffie table

"I dunno,"

Chibi Sunstreaker walked in with Baby Chibi Sideswipe cradled in his arms feeding him a bottle of milk

"You stupid lazy aft! You can't even take care of your baby self!" Chibi Sunstreaker yelled and sat in a recilner chair with the baby.

"Aw, Sunny lemme see 'im!" Chibi Jazz walked over and took Baby Sideswipe from his arms. "hey lil' guy 'member meh?"

Baby Chibi Sideswipe bonked Chibi Jazz on the nose with his bottle. Chibi Sideswipe and Chibi Sunstreaker burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ow, I'll take dat as a no."

Baby Chibi Sideswipe giggled.

Chibi Jazz handed the baby to Chibi Sideswipe who held the child in his arms.

Chibi Sideswipe also got bonked on the nose. and Chibi Sunstreaker took the baby away and returned to his recilner.

"So hows the Chicken Farm?" he asked and took the bottle away from Baby Chibi Sideswipe before he started to suck at air.

"Somthin' spooked mah hens. I don't 'ave any eggs."

"Oh,"

Chibi Sunstreaker put Baby Chibi Sideswipe down to go and play.

"So 'ow long 'as it been Since 'daddy' Sideswipe paid any attention t' 'is permanent compainion?" Asked Chibi Jazz,

"About two weeks." repiled Chibi Sideswipe grimly

Baby Chibi Sideswipe was going to be Sideswipes permanent Chibi Sidekick when he grew up. Misfits had given him to Sideswipe because Sideswipe had passed his test and was now a full fleged Chibi Master. Which was why Chibi Jazz refered him as 'daddy' like the other chibis refer to Misfits as 'Momma' Misfits.

Sideswipe would eventually have his own Chibi Army. Maybe even his own agenty if Misfits deemed it nessecary.Then agian Sideswipe was the heir to the Chibi Adoption agentcy when or if Misfits dies.

Sideswipe was still learning though, Misfits had said that to Chibi Jazz when she found the egg that was to be hatched into Baby Chibi Sideswipe.

Sideswipe of course neglected the baby and left his own unreliable Chibi self to do the work.

The Chibi Twins were currently deviateing ways to get Sideswipe to pay attention to the baby.Not that the child was driving them nuts or anything, they loved the baby, but it _Was_ Sideswipes responsibilty, not theirs.

Baby Chibi Sideswipe ran into Chibi Sideswipe's leg and fell on his little aft. He giggled while he got up and continuted running around the place. Running into whatever was either too slow or couldn't move out of his way. Giggling like an idoit.

"Dear Chibi Primus that child is gonna kill itself running in t'stuff like that" Chibi Sunstreaker watched in horror as the young Chibi bashed into the plastic walls of the renovated play house.

Chibi Jazz almost found the child amusing.

There was a knock on the door. Chibi Sunstreaker got out of his reciliner and answered the door revealing Misfits and Sideswipe himself shrunken down to Misfit size. Misfits stood behind Sideswipe and gave him a hard kick- Dispite the fact she had her skirt that went to her knees on and the Chibis saw her pink underwear with the little lighter pink snowflakes on it-

to the aft to shove him inside the little glorified plastic play house. Sideswipe fell to the floor with a moronic grin on his faceplate.

"QUIT NEGLETING THE CHILD!" Misfits yelled at the 'younger' Chibi Master. " It's bad enough I have to sit and Watch my sis not get paid any Child support. but watching someone neglecting a child is worse. Quit being lazyafted! Your Chibis are NOT your slaves. They are your Minions of Insanity." And she slamed the door shut.

Chibi Jazz swore she put a chair under the door knob on the other side so Sideswipe wouldn't escape.

Sideswipe stood up, brushed himself off and looked around the room.

"Hiya guys!" he said grining like an idoit and waving.

The Chibis waved back and Baby Chibi Sideswipe ran into Sideswipe with a hollow sounding clang.

"Ow!" Sideswipe yelled.

Baby Chibi Sideswipe hugged Sideswipe rubbing his little faceplate into Sideswipes chestplate.

The Chibis laughed and Chibi Sunstreaker pulled the baby off of Sideswipe. allowing Sideswipe to sit up before shoving the child into Sideswipes arms.

"You heard Misfits; take care of the baby. Go give him a bath!" Chibi Sunstreaker pointed to the room with the 'giant' tub in it.

Chibi Jazz watched Sideswipe calmly walk into the 'Tub room' and give the baby a bath. Chibi Sunstreaker supervised.

He shook his head and took a sip from his soda.

"So," Chibi Jazz began trying to make a topic of conversation, " ya got any plans fo' th' week?" he asked Chibi Sideswipe

Chibi Sideswipe shruged

"Eh, I WAS going to hang with my Bro but I think Misfits might be keeping Sideswipe here longer. You think she will?"

Chibi Jazz shrugged as well " I dunno, I think she might as well. but den agian dis is Misfits 'n' shes unpredicable."

"Shes not THAT unpredicable," Chibi Sunstreaker sat back down in his recliner. " You learn her personailty and her attdiute in Diffrent situations she won't be so unpredicable

Chibi Jazz glanced over at Sideswipe as he cleaned Baby Chibi Sideswipe up. his head was turned toward the Chibis conversation.

_Sideswipe must be evesdropin'_ Chibi Jazz thought and smiled. he knew Sideswipe was evesdroping. Sideswipe was abesntmindedly cleaning the child too hard. and making sudsy water go into Baby Chibi Sideswipes mouth

Chibi Jazz knew about the crush Misfits had on Sideswipe, and he _swore _he thought Sideswipe knew about it without Misfits telling him.

Shes too afraid to.He constantly pushes her to tell Sideswipe, but she constantly reminds Chibi Jazz about how horrid all her past attempts have been at trying to have a relation ship

Chibi Jazz laughed to himself.

He'd tell Sideswipe one of these days. Just to tick Misfits off.

()-/\/\-()

When Sideswipe had finshied giving Baby Chibi Sideswipe a bath, Chibi Sunstreaker ordered him to go give the child a nap.

Sideswipe had nothing better to do and obliged. and it only took him a mere fifteen minutes to do so.

When that was done Chibi Sunstreaker ordered him to clean up Baby Chibi Sideswipes room.

Not that it was that big of a mess to clean up the baby perfered to bash into things insted.

And eventually Sideswipe ran out of work to do so he finally was allowed to join Chibi Jazz and Chibi Sideswipe. He sat in an Recliner chair opposite to Chibi Sunstreakers.

"Hey Chibi." Sideswipe said

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" the Chibi yelled like a banshee

"Shut up! You'll wake the kid up!"Sideswipe slaped a hand over the Chibis mouth.

"Sorry, Sideswipe." the Chibi said

"Its okay just keep it down. Okay?" Sideswipe said

"Are ya feelin ahright Sideswipe?" Chibi Jazz asked.

"No, I'm sick and tired of my brother Draging my tailpipe out of recharge down the hall to work at one am in the morning I haven't gotten a decent recharge ever since Sunny's been doing that. and I'm tired of it. At least Misfits doesn't drag me down the halls. as if she... Wait she can... nevermind." Sideswipe replied and leaned back in the recliner chair his hand on his forehead.

Chibi Jazz nodded to Chibi Sideswipe who nodded in reply and followed the silent command getting Sideswipe a nice hot cup of Ener-Coffie. Decafinated of course, Decafe Coffie as allways is found in Chibi homes.unless its a Decpticon Chibi then their might be some Caffinated coffie in there packaged up like marajunia in little plastic baggies sold at a hundred chibatokens apiece.

"Thanks Chibi" Sideswipe downed the whole mug in a second.

"Your welcome." Chibi sideswipe sat back down in the couch.


End file.
